


A Matter of Timing

by Geoduck



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Also pre-curse, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Post-Curse, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: Yuki decided it was time to talk to Machi about the curse. Unfortunately, the curse decided to not be cooperative.
Relationships: Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Matter of Timing

"Machi... I'm a rat."

"..."

"I'm possessed by the spirit of the rat of the Chinese zodiac. When my body is overly stressed, or when I come into close contact with the member of the opposite sex, I am transformed into a rat. A few minutes later, I transform back."

"..."

"Machi?"

"...you're joking."

Yuki sighed. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I can prove it to you." Trembling slightly with nervousness, he held up his arms as if to hug her.

She stepped back. "Are you playing a joke on me?"

"No, it's the truth. And it's about time I stopped being afraid of someone learning the truth." Yuki's voice trembled with emotion. "I can't go through life distrusting people any longer. I'm going to trust you Machi."

Machi allowed Yuki to take her into his arms.

Just as he embraced her, Yuki felt something break inside. "Oh crap... oh CRAP! Not NOW of all times!"

* * *

At that same second, in another part of the city, another couple was hugging.

"Kyo... you didn't change! You didn't change! You're free!"

Kyo and Tohru's eyes shone with a love that reflected hope for the future.

* * *

Internally, Yuki was shaking a fist at his cousin. "Kyo, you asshole, you had to do it right at this exact moment, didn't you? You just LIVE to screw me, don't you? Don't think that being Tohru's boyfriend is going to spare you from having your ass royally kicked by me!"

Outwardly, Yuki chuckled nervously. "Well, we seem to have a slight technical malfunction."

"...you didn't transform."

"Yes, a funny thing seems to have happened."

"I was promised a Yuki in rodential form. I was waiting to see what you looked like with beady little eyes and a tail."

"Sorry about that. I assure you..."

"You were lying to me, weren't you?"

"No, no, absolutely not! I would never!"

"You came up with that ridiculous story just to try and hug me?"

"Not true! I’ve always been honest with you! It's just that..."

"That you were suddenly cured in the instant before you hugged me? I'm expected to believe a story like that?"

Yuki sighed. His dignity was dead and buried forever. It would be pathetic to try and talk himself out of this situation.

Machi turned away from him. She mumbled something that he couldn't quite make out... but it sounded like "I can't wait to hear the stories you tell to try to get me in bed with you."

Not that he dared ask her to repeat what she just said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a new story. I wrote this in July 2006, just days after seeing the scans from chapter 129 (aka, the chapter where the curse breaks).
> 
> Anyway, I posted this on my blog at the time and then promptly forgot about it. Going through old records, I rediscovered it and, I think it's pretty decent. (I made some tiny tweaks in this version).
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
